Halloween party!
by rockbabyval
Summary: Special chapter of Siblings love never ends Main story  about Halloween.!


**Hikari: **Yay! Halloween! Means scary things!

**Reiku:** Also… Party!

**Kari:** We will be celebrating in 3 places… One is Hanabi in Hueco Mundo with her family (Hime is in the world of the living celebrating Halloween in the real world), We shinigami in Seireitei and Hina and her father in the living world. Urahara-san, Yoruichi-san, Isshin-san, Karin-chan and Yuzu-chan will appear as well.

**Karen:** Gonna be a blast!

**A/N: **All my characters (Kari, Karen, Reiku, Hina, Hime, Hanabi and Hikari) are in teenage self which is around 13-16 years old if you had read "Siblings love never ends" which is the main story of this Halloween story. This is like a special Chapter from it. I hope you would enjoy this story and the main story. Thank you. I rewote some part again because it does not follow the story... Hope You like it :)

**Hina: **Let the story begin!

* * *

31st October… Halloween! Everyone was kind of preparing stuff for the party as this will be their very first time celebrating a world of the living celebration.

"So Hina, I think you had once celebrated Halloween in the world of the living?" Hisagi ask Hina while carrying some boxes in the 9th Squad to the outside of the barracks.

"Urm…As far as I can remember… I think I had. My memory only started when I was at the age of 3. Before that I do not remember anything… Except for… you know what…" **(Hina is referring to her death and who killed her. For your information…)**

"Sorry to bring that up…"

"Nah…Its fine… Lets go help the others outside!" Hina said happily while Hisagi just follow her.

When they step out of their door, they were surprise by Yachiru special hanging bats which seems very real.

"Hey there!" Yachiru said hanging herself upside down above the shelter of the main entrance. She did a flip jump and landed on the ground smoothly. Over the years, Yachiru had grown up into a teenage self instead of her child form. Which kind of shock everyone that Yachiru actually was taller than Toushiro by a few inches.

"Are you going back to the Living World later Hina-chan?" Yachiru ask. Hisagi look at Hina for the answer.

"Yes I am going with my dad of cause" Hina answers when a voice behind her called out.

"Hey Hina, do you want to wear a Vampire costume, a Werewolf costume or a Pumpkin costume? I think you would like the Vampire Costume." Ichigo asked.

"You just answer it for me! Of cause I would take the Vampire Costume!"

"So it settles. Once you are done with Seireitei decoration, we will be going back to the world of the living."

"I wish I wont see… You know who."

"We had no choice… They stay just a few blocks away."

"I'm sure Hime-chan will be like "Yes, I'm Cute today!" or something like that." The group started to laugh by Hina reaction.

"Your funny!" Yachiru called out before collapsing onto the ground continuing to laugh. She might be having sugar rush maybe. Hina had no choice to Yachiru cuteness and let out a smile.

**-10th Division-**

"Ne Taichou, have you seen the girls?" Rangiku asked looking through the office door and saw Toushiro still doing the paper work.

Toushiro look up from his desk of paperwork before answering. "Most probably in the forest."

"I had already check there"

"How about the cave they went after graduation?"

"I had check there too"

"Where could they be gone to? Have you asked Abarai or Hinamori about Karen and Reiku?"

"I went to ask Renji and he said that Reiku is in the barrack with Kuchiki Taichou. Hinamori said that Karen is with Gin. So the two of them are not with Kari and Hikari."

"They are hiding their reiatsu as well. I told you that Ichimaru had a big impact of Kari and Hikari!" Toushiro argue.

"The 2 of them seek my permission to learn that since they are young and it will come to handy when it come to fighting but I did warn them that if they use it for pranks and such, they would be punish and I mean what I say"

"But it seems that they are using it to have fun somehow."

A voice interrupted them. "Nee, Ran-chan… I need yar help"

"What do you want Ichimaru?" Toushiro said coldly.

Gin show himself and Rangiku asked "What do you need my help for?"

Gin answer "Well…you see, Karen is kinda upset over something that has "Girls relation" thing."

"Why can't Hinamori do it? She's her mother." Toushiro interrupted him.

"Yes but if she tell Hinamori-chan, Karen will be dead before yar know it" Gin said.

"Let me guess…something to do with work I suppose." Rangiku said the answer out without even thinking. Gin simply nodded. Rangiku sigh and just as she was about to leave the office, two sisters were sweating like a fountain just outside the office door.

"Ohaiyo Ichimaru-Taichou." The sisters said in unison.

"Where had you been, Kari! Hikari!" Rangiku said dragging them into the office while telling Gin to hold on for awhile and she will get it done in no time. Gin understood what she said and waited.

**-10th Division office-**

"Explain yourself" Rangiku said sitting on the sofa while crossing her arms. Toushiro was sitting beside her.

The sisters kept quiet and look at each other.

"WELL?" Rangiku said raising her voice.

"Urm…"Kari started. "We kind of when to the…you now…the underground…and…-"

Rangiku interrupted her "WHY DID YOU EVEN WHEN TO THE UNDERGROUND!"

"Oka-san! Please let Kari-nee chan to continue." Hikari said with her cute puppy eyes and Rangiku give in.

"Well… The easiest way to reach from one place to another is through the underground cause since its Halloween, everyone is preparing for the party and the whole of Seireitei is full of stuff all over the place. So we uses the underground to go to the forest."

"Explain why did you sisters hide your reiatsu?" Rangiku ask

"Erm… we doesn't want anyone to find out where we are going."

"Even your parents?" Toushiro said looking at the sisters.

"We are sorry that we hide our reiatsu and went to the forest without your permission and also uses the underground passage to the forest." The sisters said in unison.

"As long as both of you are safe everything can wait." Rangiku got up and the sisters went to hug her.

"I will see you later, I would need to head to the 3rd Division to visit Karen."

"Is it something to do with work?" Kari asked looking quite sure that Karen is down at work.

"Might be."

"May I come?" Kari asked

"Sure thing, you know Karen more than I do."

"Yay!" Kari said happily. She continue "Hikari, do you want to come with us as well?"

Hikari shook her head and said "I'm too tired for now. You could leave without me. I will stay with Otou-san!"

"Alright. See you later." Both mother and daughter left the room leaving Toushiro and Hikari in the room.

Toushiro got up from the sofa he sited and went back to his desk to do the work. Before he started, Hikari walks over to the sofa and was about to relax when Toushiro said not looking up to her "Don't ever let me catch having a relationship with anyone. You hear me?" and went back to his paperwork.

Hikari look at her father with many question marks on her head but simply answers "Hai, Otou-san."

"Nee Otou-san!" Hikari asked cheerfully.

"Yes?" Toushiro reply.

"Is Hyorinmaru going to be at the party as well?"

"That depends on you"

"That's weird… For the past few days, the Zanpackuto was thinking what to wear for the Halloween party and everyone was like "Hikari-chan, Hikari-chan! What should I wear for the Halloween party or something like that. And also, before I forget, the Zanpackuto wanted to ask me to ask their masters if they are allowed to be in their sprit form during the Halloween party."

"I will allow Hyorinmaru to be out of his Zanpackuto and-" before he could continue, Hikari had already tackle him and the papers were all thrown to different parts of the room. "Thank you! Otou-san!" Hikari said continuously and move away from the desk soon after.

"Okay…Chill…Chill…Don't ever let anyone see that side of you. Your like a baby!"

"I wants to remain as a baby so that I don't have to fight and such but that seems impossible now…"

"When you are in danger, we will protect you. You and Kari are like my two princess." Hikari started to blush a little.

Suddenly, the door slide open. "Ohaiyo Hitsugaya- Taichou, Is Hikari in?" a young voice said.

"I'm here Reiku!" Hikari scream out and tackle Reiku until Reiku had to have the wall for support in standing. "Whats up with you?" Reiku ask.

"You'll see!" Hikari said and said goodbye to her father before dragging Reiku off to somewhere. Reiku voice was like saying to Hikari "Oi, Oi! My hands is going to be broken soon!" But Hikari did not responds.

Toushiro let out a smile and continue to do his paperwork.

**-3rd Division-**

Finally Rangiku, Kari and Gin was at the 3rd Division. "Ichimaru-Taichou, what happen to Karen for the past few days?"

"She seems kind of down for some reasons. So I thought it was some girls stuff or what." Gin answers when the door slide open to reveal Karen holding on to her Zanpackuto like a zombie.

"Oh…Kari, never see you coming." Karen answers quite dead.

"Never would I know that you are this dead in talking. What happen to you? Did they bully you again?" Kari ask and Karen simply nodded.

"Who is this person?" Both Gin and Rangiku ask.

"His name is Ken and was from our class at the academy times and he fails 5 times before he could become a member of the Gotei 13 and every time he saw Karen alone, he will try countless pranks on her. So what he did to you this time?" Kari explain and look back at Karen.

"He said that Hinamori-Taichou did not believe in the traitor Aizen Sosuke that he had turn completely dark and was willing to fight her own friends. I mean I do know the history of my family and such but… he bring that back!" Karen started to had tears at her eyes.

"Do you know where he went?"

"Back to the division."

"I got that."

"Which division?" Rangiku and Gin said.

"12th Division"

The two childhood friends were shock by Kari sentence.

"I'm serious, the 12th Division and the 20 seat." Kari answers.

"Kari, if you do now, you would be killed there!" Karen tried to reason her best friend.

"As long as you are safe and happy, I will be happy as well. Now someone bullied you and I'm going to take the revenge back." Without letting Karen say anymore words, Kari had already left to the 12th Division following behind her was Rangiku for in case Kari went too far…

**-12th Division-**

Kari went straight to the 12th Division and bang onto the door until Nemu was the one who answers it. "What can I do for you? Mayuri-sama is not around."

"Is Ken the 20th seat around" Kari asked.

"He is around. Please wait for a few minutes." She said and she was right. A few minutes later, Ken came out not wearing the normal Shinigami clothes more like a Mummy clothes.

"What do you want…-?" Before he could continue what he wants to say, Kari had pull him and drag him to a nearby wall.

"Now listen to me Ken." Kari said while her mother was somehow seeing how this would ends up. "If you ever were to make Izuru Karen ever fell sad again, I will personally and I'm serious go to where you are and kill you."

"Chill Kari, Its not like it hurt her that much." Ken manage to say it out after Kari releases her grip on Kai neck.

"It hurt Karen until she cries! You know what, just because you don't remember who your parents were or who raise you up, that person does not have a history. Karen is different. Hinamori- Taichou did something wrong and she knew what she done wrong. BUT YOU! Must bring back Karen hurtful memory of her mother making the wrong decision and almost loss her life! Cant you even read family matters! And what is up with those Mummy clothes!"

"Its Halloween"

"So? Oh I get it… U want to trick or treats at Karen right?"

"No…"

"I don't want you ever to even get near to Karen again!" Kari let go of him and return back to the 3rd division with Rangiku close behind her.

**-3rd Division-**

When Karen saw Kari coming back, she immediately went over to her while wearing her Halloween costume.

"What did you do to him?" Karen ask.

"I give him a warning" Kari answer without noticing Karen clothes.

"Warning wont solve this things…" Karen look at the ground. Finally Kari realize Kari clothes.

"Since when did you change into your Halloween costume?" Kari asked.

"Urm…While you are at the 12th division? Also, my mother had prepared one for you and Hikari too." Karen answer. Karen costume was a red colour dress doll with little bit of blue at the side of her dress. She looks kind of cute with it.

"Kari, the reason why Hinamori-Taichou prepared one for You and Hikari was because I ask her too."

"Thank you!" Kari went to hug her mother and Rangiku hug her back. Soon, Kari follow Karen to her room to change to her Halloween costume. Reiku was called back home to prepare herself for Halloween while Hikari was called in by Rangiku hell butterfly and the minute she step in, she give the "Where am I" look.

Soon, Kari came out of the changing room and somehow scared Hikari to death. "ONEE-CHAN! IS THAT YOU!" Hikari asked quite shock.

"Yes it's me" Kari answers. Kari costume was a brown werewolf and had a fluffy scarf around her neck.

"Quick get your costume from Karen" Kari said and Hikari nodded and went to Karen room and Karen handed Hikari her costume. Hikari costume was similar to a witch but hers was dark purple.

Soon the day started to set and night came soon after. Ichigo and Hina make their way to the gates leading to the real world. Hina was wearing a black robe similar to a Vampire. Her eyes were red. Deep red… Kind of scare people…

Seireitei started their Halloween party but most of they were wearing the normal shinigami attire but Karen, Kari, Hikari and Reiku were all wearing awesome costume of Halloween.

Kari, Karen and Hikari was planning to wait for Reiku outside the 10th Division but instead they went to the Kuchiki house hold. Of cause they are allowed to enter the Kuchiki house hold as long as they told the gate person that they are searching for Kuchiki Reiku.

Once the gate was open and the girls step in, they were shock that the inside of the mansion was covered with things related to Halloween. Reiku must have plan it.

They make their way to Reiku room which happens to be a few blocks away from the gate.

Just outside Reiku room, there was a huge pond with her favourite fishes and Byakuya as well, Koi. All of the fish are quite big thanks to them feeding it.

"Reiku! Are you ready?" Hikari called while knocking and a inside voice said "Hai!" and Reiku opens the door. Reiku costume was so cool that the other 3 girls wanted to try it on badly. Reiku costume was a black colour Kimono similar to the normal Shinigami clothes but there was blue like waves picture on the kimono. She had a skull hairpin on the right side of her head.

"How do I look?" Reiku ask.

"3 words… We love it!" Kari, Karen and Hikari said in unison.

"Eh? Really?"

"Yes! Where did you get that!" Hikari asked

"Kuchiki-Taichou made it for me."

"That must be so cool…"

"If you want, I had some Kimono's you might want to wear."

"I think that would leave it for next time. Lets get the party going!" Hikari said throwing a fist up while the others follow.

"Hold on… I would need to feed the fishes!" Reiku said and went took a bag of fish food. Reiku hurried over to the pone while the others follow. They notice a baby golden colour Koi near some lily pads.

"Hey Reiku" Hikari ask

"Yar?" Reiku answer while feeding the fish.

"Since when did you have a golden Koi?"

"Oh, Gold? She was a mix breed from Sliver and Yellow."

"You name your Koi?"

"Yup! Kari-chan told me their names."

"I sure did." Kari reply and was tapping onto the water to call the fishes. The fishes seems happy that Kari was there even though her costume seems scary.

"I'm done…So lets go!" Reiku said and the other 3 girls cheered as well. Their treats or tricks started…

**-World of the living-**

Everywhere Ichigo and Hina went, scary pumpkins and lights were put up in the neighbor hood. Since Hina died at such a young age, she did not attend school so she did not have any friends except the friends she meet in the academy.

They went to Urahara shop to get their Gigai and they were quite shock that everyone is celebrating Halloween at the Urahara shop as well. Yoruichi was wearing a similar to a black cat with its tail and cat ears. Urahara was wearing a Pumpkin costume. Ururu was wearing a kitten type of clothes similar to Yoruichi. Jinta was wearing a skeleton costume. Tessai was wearing a bigger version of the skeleton costume.

While going back to the clinic, (which is still the Kurosaki home) someone shouted when they are just outside the door "Your open my little niece!"

Knowing who it is, Hina quickly doge the incoming attack. Isshin than was attack by Ichigo in a way that said "Why did you attack my daughter"

"I see that my little niece had gotten much more powerful the last time I saw her." Isshin said while rubbing his head where he landed near the bushes where Ichigo had attack him.

"Thank you…" Hina said happily. To her, Isshin, Karin and Yuze are also a part of her family. Karin and Yuze had just graduated from University under the study of further health care and so they are now taking care of the clinic.

Ichigo, Hina and Isshin made their way inside and the whole house was dim. Not much light was on but still they could see where they are going. Fake bats were hang around the house as well.

"Hi Hina-chan!" Yuzu called out to her cousin and soon came out of the kitchen with some food. Karin was helping as well.

"Hello, Yuzu-san, Karin-san. Do you need help in the kitchen?" Hina ask.

"That's fine since we are done with the food." Yuzu answers.

"Ichi-nii and… whoever the person next to Ichi-nii but not Hina… the food is ready." Karin called out while Yuzu and Hina started to giggle on what's going to come out.

"THAT'S SO MEAN KARIN-CHAN!" Isshin whine. He continue still whining "Why does everyone in this house is so mean to me! I'm going to leave house!"

"Oh…Go ahead…." Ichigo and Karin said in unison in a bored way while Yuzu and Hina said "NO! DON'T LEAVE!"

Isshin hurried to hug both Yuzu and Hina. "You're still my favourite children!"

"Niece" Hina corrected him but Isshin did not care about that. Everyone settle down and eat their dinner before going out for Halloween party but they should not have went out to early…

"Well…If it isn't my shinigami sister…" A voice behind them said.

Hina turn around and saw Hime and her parents. There were many children and adults but they just simply ignore them.

"What do you want?" Hina ask.

"Just wondering why a Shinigami is here?"

"Why cant I be here?"

"Well…You're dead… So why does the Earth need someone dead?"

"Shinigami had duties in the world of the living."

"But I don't believe you are here for duties."

"You got that correct but I remember I live here once."

"Then you died." Hime walk way for any incoming attack by Karin.

"To us, you are not dead." Isshin started which makes Hina smile a little.

"For once, old man here did say something interesting…" Karin started quite proud of her dad. The group laugh a little which makes Hina happy again.

"Thank you…"Hina said and they continue their party.

**-Hueco Mundo-**

"ITS HALLOWEEN TODAY!" Hanabi shouted through the hall which echo around the place early in the morning. It kind of shocks everyone in Las Noches.

"SHUT UP!" Nnoitra shouted and slam his door. Hanabi simply ignore him.

Grimmjow being her brother opens the door. "Why are you up so early in the morning?"

"Its early? Hello! Its 6.00am! Time to get up!" Hanabi argue back.

"No one wake up that early in the morning!" Grimmjow argue back.

"Well… actually, everyone does…" A voice behind them said.

"Ulqui-chan!" Hanabi went to hug him. Slowly, each of the Espada doors open with some of their fraccion especially Lilynette. Lilynette grew older too.

"Morning, Hana-chan!" Lilynette said and tackle the girl.

"Morning!" Hanabi answers and quickly remember what she was supposed to do. "Damm it! I forgot to head to the throne room! See yar!" Hanabi quickly ran to the throne room.

**-Throne room-**

Hanabi quietly opens the door and saw Nelliel kneeling in front of the high chair which Aizen is currently occupying. Aizen spotted Hanabi at the door.

"Good Morning Hanabi" Aizen said which caught Nelliel attention.

"Good morning Hanabi-chan." Nelliel said.

"Morning" Hanabi went inside the room. She continue "Welcome back Nelliel from your mission!"

"Thank you. I will take my leave now." Nelliel stood up, bow and made her way to the wall when Hanabi said.

"Oh… before I forget…Later we will be having a Halloween party."

"I will be there." Nellie answers and she left. Now its just Aizen and Hanabi.

"Nee…Otou-san…Are you going for the party?" Hanabi ask.

"I will try. There are quite a lot of things to be done today. I will try and I promise."

"Kay! Make sure you keep your promise! I trust yar! I will go training now!" Hanabi quickly said and left to the training room. Time past by fast…

**-7.00pm-**

Everyone was getting ready for the Halloween party but since they are hollows, they don't really need to have too changed much. **(Nnoitra did not attend the party)**

The Espada had decided to use their sword release since they are lazy to choose the costumes.

Hanabi was in her room choosing what she should wear. She chooses a Black colour witch costume. Lilynette wore a blue wolf costume while Nelliel wore something similar to her Zanpackuto.

In Las Noches, everyone here has the permission to leave the castle and into the dessert during Halloween. Nothing Much to do in Hueco Mundo so they girls decided to play eternal tag.

"The rule is, whoever gets tag will get candies from Grimmy!" Hanabi said happily.

"Since when did I said I am in this game?" Grimmjow ask.

"I don't care… You are it!" Hanabi said and everyone started to run away. It didn't even take a minute for Grimmjow to capture Hanabi.

"Mou! Why am I always getting caught!" Hanabi said while laughing since Grimmjow is tickling her **(Totally OOC) **

"Well…1 reasons…You're our princess." Grimmjow finally stop tickling her and she hugged Grimmjow tightly.

"Thank you…" was what Hanabi said before they continue the game. Everyone was so worn out that they lie onto the sand and looking at the moon.

"Its so pretty out here" Hanabi said. She continues "I hope this will remain forever. No changes that will make me sad. My birth place… is in Hueco Mundo and nothing else. My friends are my family. My families are my friends. My enemy is everyone enemy…" She closes her eyes and soon drifting of to sleep.

Everyone heard what she just said and was relieve that their princess had grown so much.

"Was Hanabi too worn out after playing in the sand?" Aizen said and everyone turn to him. He had found them not too far from Las Noches. Aizen was wearing the same clothes as he wear for Las Noches.

"Yes Aizen-sama" Ulquiorra said.

"Take Hanabi to her room and there will be a surprise for her." Aizen said.

Grimmjow was the one who brought her to her room since Aizen trust Grimmjow would not do anything to her. When Grimmjow opens the door, the room was very dark but since he could see in the night, there wasn't much problem for him. Grimmjow quietly put Hanabi onto the bed and left saying "Good Night, my princess"

The night seems to pass by fast and Hanabi started to wake up. The minute she woke up, she wanted to scream if this is even her room. Her whole room is filled with many different kind of Halloween stuff. Like pumpkins crafted beautiful in terms of scariness, bats hanging around her bed and ceiling. She wonder who did this when she notice an "A" at the pumpkin. Immediately, she rushes out. She knew who did this.

Hanabi ran straight to the throne room and blasts open the door which kind of startles Aizen himself.

"I see you are awake early today." Aizen said calmly.

"It was Otou-san who decorated my room right?" Hanabi ask.

Aizen nodded "Yes its me. Don't-" before he could finish, Hanabi had flash step to him and hug him tightly.

"I love it… Thank you…Otou-san for this present…" Hanabi said and Aizen for once give a real smile.

**-End-**

* * *

**A/N:** That's long… Hope yar like it! Please read my "Siblings love never ends" if you want to know more about that story.

**Everyone: **R&R pls!


End file.
